Bez przewrotu/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym J. T. Maston żałuje gorzko chwil, gdy tłum chciał go zamordować. Wszystkie stolice obu półkul, wszystkie większe miasta, jak również małe mieściny, wyczekiwały katastrofy w najokropniejszem przerażeniu. Dzięki gazetom, rozpowszechnionym do zbytku na powierzchni kuli ziemskiej, każdy śmiertelnik znał dokładnie godzinę, odpowiadającą północy w Kilimandżaro, położonemu o trzydzieści pięć stopni na wschód podług różnicy długości. Ponieważ słońce przebiega w cztery minuty jeden stopień, zatem w chwili strzału była: w Paryżu godzina 9 minut 40 wieczorem, w Petersburgu godzina 11 minut 31 wieczorem, w Londynie godzina 9 minut 30 wieczorem, w Rzymie godzina 10 minut 20 wieczorem, w Madrycie godzina 9 minut 15 wieczorem, w Berlinie godzina 11 minut 20 wieczorem, w Konstantynopolu godzina 11 minut 26 wieczorem, w Kalkucie godzina 3 minut 04 rano, w Nankinie godzina 5 minut 05 rano. W Baltimore, jak już powiedzieliśmy wyżej, we dwanaście godzin po przejściu słońca przez południk Kilimandżaro była godzina 5 minuta 24 po południu. Nie mamy już co i mówić o szalonej trwodze, która się uwydatniła w danej chwili. Najbardziej wymowne z tegoczesnych piór nie zdoła opisać czegoś podobnego, żaden styl żadnej szkoły nie potrafiłby choć słabego dać o tem wyobrażenia. Że mieszkańcy miasta Baltimore nie byli narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo zatopienia wskutek wystąpienia mórz z ich łożysk, wiemy to aż nadto dobrze! Że czekało ich tylko opróżnienie zatoki Cheasapeake i zamienienie kończącego zatokę przylądka Hatteras na szczyt góry, wznoszący się ponad wysuszonym Atlantykiem, zgadzamy się i na to! Ale miasto, tak jak wiele innych nie zagrożone zalewem lub utratą wód, czy nie będzie wywrócone wstrząśnieniem, a w takim razie wszak gmachy pogruchoczą się, dzielnice zostaną pochłonięte w głębi przepaści, które się pootwierają na powierzchni ziemi. Ach, obawy te były aż nadto usprawiedliwione co do tych części kuli ziemskiej, których nie miały zalać wody z łożysk wyprowadzone. Tak, bezwątpienia. To też każda żyjąca istota uczuła dreszcz trwogi, przenikający ją aż do szpiku kości podczas tej fatalnej minuty. Tak jest! wszyscy drżeli – z wyjątkiem jednego inżyniera Pierdeux. Brakło mu już czasu, by podać do wiadomości to, co mu jego ostatnia praca wyjawiła, siedział więc sobie w najlepsze w jednej z bardziej uczęszczanych knajp miasta i zapijał szampańskie za zdrowie starego świata. Dwudziesta czwarta minuta po godzinie piątej, odpowiadająca północy w Kilimandżaro, upłynęła… W Baltimore… nic a nic!… Nic w Londynie, nic w Paryżu, nic w Rzymie, nic w Konstantynopolu, nic w Berlinie!… Ani najlżejszego wstrząśnienia! Pan John Milne, robiąc spostrzeżenia w kopalniach siarki Takoshima w Japonii na ustawionym tamże tromometrzeTromometr jest rodzajem zegara, którego wahanie wskazuje najbardziej mikromiczne ruchy skorupy ziemnej. Za przykładem Japonii, w wielu krajach zaprowadzono podobne aparaty w kopalniach węgla., nie zauważył najmniejszego anormalnego ruchu w powłoce ziemi tej części świata. Tak więc w Baltimore ani drgnienia. Zresztą, ponieważ niebo było zachmurzone i noc nadeszła, niemożliwem było rozpoznać, czy pozorny ruch gwiazd zmienił się, coby dowodziło zmiany osi. Jaką noc spędził J. T. Maston w swej kryjówce, nieznanej nikomu, z wyjątkiem mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt! Szalał wrzący artylerzysta! Nie mógł na miejscu usiedzieć! Jakże pragnął gorąco, by choć kilka dni upłynęło, by ujrzeć zmodyfikowanie linii krzywej słońca – a więc niezbity dowód udania się operacyi! Zmiana ta, co prawda, mogła być stwierdzona nie prędzej aż w dniu 23 Września, gdyż w nim gwiazda dzienna dla wszystkich części kuli ziemskiej ukazuje się na wschodzie. Nazajutrz słońce ukazało się na widnokręgu tak, jak miało zwyczaj to co dnia robić. Delegaci europejscy byli wszyscy zgromadzeni na tarasie hotelu, który zamieszkiwali. Mieli przy sobie najdoskonalsze narzędzia, dozwalające obserwować z największą ścisłością, czy słońce zakreśli zwykłą krzywą linią po nad planem równika. Otóż w kilka minut po wschodzie, świetlana tarcza schylała się ku półkuli południowej. Więc się nic nie zmieniło w jej biegu. Major Donellan i koledzy jego powitali pochodnię niebios okrzykami zapału. Niebo było wspaniałe, widnokrąg oswobodzony z wyziewów nocy i nigdy wielki aktor nie ukazał się na piękniejszej scenie w takim przepychu świetności i w obec tak oczarowanej publiczności! – I to w miejscu oznaczonem prawami astronomii – zawołał Eryk Baldenak. – Naszej starej astronomii, którą ci szaleńcy ważyli się zniweczyć – zauważył Borys Karkow. – Wstyd, który na siebie ściągnęli, na zawsze przy nich zostanie! – dodał Jakób Jansen, przez usta którego Holandya zdała się przemawiać. – Okolice północy pozostaną jak dotąd przykryte lodami – zauważył Jan Harald. – Niech żyje słońce! – zauważył major Donellan. – Takie jakiem jest, wystarcza na potrzeby świata! – Hurra!… Hurra!… – powtórzyli jednogłośnie reprezentanci starej Europy. Dean Toodrink, który do tej chwili nie przemówił ani słowa, wygłosił naraz tę trafną uwagę: – Ale być może, że oni jeszcze nie strzelali?… – Nie strzelali?… – wykrzyknął major. – Niech Bóg uchowa, lepiej, żeby strzelili i to nie raz, ale dwa razy! To samo powtarzali za nim J. T. Maston i mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt. To samo mówili uczeni i nieucy, zjednoczeni tym razem logiką położenia. To samo powtarzał sobie Alcyd Pierdeux, dodając: – Czy strzelali, czy nie, bagatela!… Ziemia kręci się jak zwykle na swej osi! Nikt nie wiedział, co zaszło w Kilimandżaro. Ale, zanim dzień upłynął, nadeszła odpowiedź na pytanie, które sobie ludzkość zadawała. Depesza przybyła do Stanów Zjednoczonych, przysłana przez Ryszarda W. Trust, konsula w Zanzibarze, zawierała: Zanzibar 23 Września, godzina 7 minut 27 po południu. „Jahnowi Wright, ministrowi stanu. Strzał dany wczoraj o północy z działa wydrążonego w stronie południowej szczytu Kilimandżaro. Straszliwy świst pocisku. Wystrzał straszny. Prowincya spustoszona trąbą powietrzną. Morze wzburzone aż po kanał Mozambiku. Masa okrętów poniszczonych. Wsie i miasta spustoszone. Wszystko dobrze. Ryszard W. Toust.” Tak, zapewne! wszystko dobrze, gdyż nic w stanie zwykłym rzeczy nie zostało zmienione, z wyjątkiem klęsk sprowadzonych na kraj Wamasai, w części zmieciony tą sztuczną trąbą, i rozbicia okrętów będącego skutkiem gwałtownego poruszenia warstw powietrza. A czyż to samo nie przytrafiło się wtedy, gdy sławna Kolumbiada wysłała swój pocisk do księżyca? Wstrząśnienie, które udzieliło się gruntowi Florydy, czyż nie dało się wtedy uczuć w promieniu stumilowym? Tak, bez wątpienia! A tym razem było ono sto razy silniejsze. Co-bądź się stało, depesza dwie rzeczy oznajmiała interesowanym Starego i Nowego lądu. 1. Że ogromne działo było wybudowane we wnętrzu Kilimandżaro. 2. Że strzał był dany o godzinie oznaczonej. A skoro tak, świat cały wydał jedno potężne westchnienie ulgi i uciechy, po którem nastąpił jeden wybuch śmiechu. Zamach Barbicane’a and Co spełzł na niczem i to w sposób litość i śmiech obudzający! Formuły znakomitego matematyka J. T. Mastona zdały się tylko na rzucenie do kosza! North Polar Practical Association musiała ogłosić się bankrutem! Ale, cóż się stało, czyżby przypadkiem sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego pomylił się w swych obliczeniach? – Wolałabym raczej zawieźć się w miłości, jaką dlań uczuwam! – mówiła do siebie mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt. Ale ze wszystkich istotą najbardziej udręczoną, która żyła na powierzchni naszej sferoidy, był J. T. Maston. Widząc, że nie zmieniło się nic w warunkach obrotu ziemi, istniejących od chwili jej stworzenia, sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego uspokajał się nadzieją, że wypadek nieprzewidziany opóźnił operacye jego kolegów Barbicane’a i Nicholl’a. Od chwili jednak otrzymania depeszy z Zanzibaru niepodobna było łudzić się, że operacya nie powiodła się. Nie powiodła się!… A równania, formuły, z których wywnioskował powodzenie przedsiębiorstwa? A więc działo długości sześciuset metrów, rzucające pocisk stu ośmdziesięciu milionów kilogramów siłą dwóch tysięcy tonn meli-melonitu, pędem dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów, nie było dostateczne, by sprowadzić posunięcie biegunów? Nie!… W to uwierzyć niepodobna! A jednak!… Tak tedy, J. T. Maston, będąc pastwą najgwałtowniejszego rozdrażnienia, oznajmił, że życzy sobie opuścić dotychczasowe schronienie. Nadaremnie mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt próbowała go odwrócić od tego postanowienia. Nie dlatego, by się obawiała o jego życie, skoro niebezpieczeństwo żadne mu nie zagrażało. Ale żarty, któremi napewno obsypią nieszczęsnego rachmistrza, koncepty i drwiny, których mu szczędzić nie będą, lazzi, które gradem posypią się na jego dzieło, tego mu oszczędzić chciała. A co ważniejsze, jak to przyjmą koledzy jego z Klubu strzeleckiego? Czy nie każą mu zdać rachunku, czy nie zrobią go odpowiedzialnym za niepowodzenie, które i ich śmiesznością okryło? Bo czyż nie on, twórca tych obliczeń i projektów, był winien wszystkiemu? J. T. Maston nie chciał słuchać żadnych uwag. Oparł się błaganiom, jak również łzom mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt. Wyszedł z domu, w którym był ukryty, i pokazał się na ulicach Baltimore. Poznano go, a ci, których istnieniu i majątkowi groził, których trzymał w najokropniejszej grozie przestrachu swem zaciętem milczeniem, pomścili się drwiąc, szydząc z niego niemiłosiernie. Trzeba było słyszeć tych amerykańskich uliczników, którzy mogliby dawać lekcye gamenom paryzkim! – A! jak się masz, panie naprawiaczu osi! – A! tuś mi, panie, co reparujesz zegary! – A! to pan, panie łataczu gratów! Wydrwiony, poturbowany mocno, nasz sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego zmuszony był wrócić do pałacu na New-Park, gdzie mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt wyczerpała cały zapas czułości, by go skutecznie pocieszyć. Było to daremne! J. T. Maston – na wzór Nioby – noluit consolari, bowiem jego armata nie więcej podziałała na ziemską sferoidę, co najprościejsza petarda świętojańska! Dwa tygodnie zeszło w tych warunkach, a świat, przyszedłszy do siebie ze strachu, zapomniał o projektach North Polar Practical Association. Dwa tygodnie, a ani słówka wiadomości o prezesie Barbicane i kapitanie Nicholl! Czyżby zginęli w chwili wybuchu, uczestnicząc w spustoszeniach, które spadły na kraj Wamasai? Czyżby przypłacili życiem tę olbrzymią mystyfikacyą naszych czasów? Nie. Po wystrzale, obaleni wstrząśnieniem na ziemię, na równi z sułtanem, jego dworem i kilkoma tysiącami krajowców, powstali żywi i zdrowi. – Czy to się udało?… – spytał sułtan Bali-Bali, mocno trąc plecy. – Czy podobna wątpić? – Ja… nie wątpię!… Ale kiedy będziecie wiedzieć?… – Za dni kilka – odpowiedział Barbicane. Czy już odgadł, że operacya spełzła na niczem?… Być może. Ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego przed władcą Wamasai. W czterdzieści ośm godzin potem, dwaj koledzy pożegnali Bali-Bali, zapłaciwszy wprzód sporą sumę za spustoszenia porobione na powierzchni jego państwa. Ponieważ suma ta weszła do osobistej kasy jego królewskiej mości, a poddani nie dostali z niej ani dolara, sułtan nie miał powodu być niezadowolonym z tak korzystnego interesu. Następnie, dwaj koledzy w towarzystwie swych pomocników dostali się do Zanzibaru, gdzie się znajdował statek płynący do Suezu. Ztamtąd pod przybranem nazwiskiem okręt kupiecki Moeris przeniósł ich do Marsylii. Dostawszy się do Paryża, a następnie do Hawru drogą wschodnią kolei żelaznej, popłynęli na okręcie Burgundya do Ameryki. W dwadzieścia dwa dni odbyli drogę z Wamasai do Nowego-Yorku. Dnia 15 Października o godzinie 3 po południu dzwonili do drzwi hotelu na New-Park. Za chwilę potem znaleźli się wobec mrs. Evangeliny i J. T. Mastona. ----